El Guerrero más Letal
by George187
Summary: Pondremos a prueba el poder letal de 2 grandes guerreros del universo de HDA para ver quien ganaria en una pelea a muerte, 2 guerreros entran, pero solo uno sera El Guerrero más Letal.
1. Hunson Abaader vs El Lich

**Antes de empezar, este fic esta basado en un programa de SPIKE TV, TruTV e Infinito llamado El Guerrero más Letal, donde 2 guerreros de difirentes lugares y/o epocas pelean para saber quien es el mejor, aqui pondre a 2 personajes de Hora de Aventura, ya sean los del programa o del fanfiction de mis amigos de esta pagina, que sean similares en alguna forma para ver quien ganaria en una pelea a muerte, lo que leen que no es dialogo, es el narrador, bueno, aqui comienza.**

**El Lich vs Hunson Abaader**

Advertencia: Podremos a prueba el poder letal de dos grandes guerreros, no intenten imitarlos.

Hunson Abaader, un hombre malvado y gobernante de la Nocheosfera.

El Lich, una horrible criatura que desea destruir toda la vida en el mundo.

¿Quién... es... el más letal?

Para averiguarlo combinaremos la ciencia y la magia para probar las armas y tacticas de pelea de cada oponente, el ex-agente Richard Macmacowix se sumergira en las tacticas de estos 2 guerreros, el ingeniero bio-medico Jeff Demula aplicara tecnologia moderna para estudiar la informacion mas alla del tiempo-espacio y el jefe medico Armand Dorian examinara las heridas y revelara las caracteristicas fisicas y psicologicas de estos guerreros, esta informacion innovadora se sumara a los enfoques reveladores de un panel asesor y se ingresara a un flamante motor de combate digital, 2 guerreros se enfrentaran, pero solo 1 sera(un ninja lanza un shuriken y aparece el logo del programa) El Guerrero más Letal.

Bienvenidos al Laboratorio de Combate, donde veremos quien saldria victorioso en una pelea a muerte, si el gobernante de la Nocheosfera Hunson Abaader(altura: 1.90m; peso: 70Kg; armadura: ninguna), o el horrible y malvado Lich(altura: 2.10m; peso: 100Kg ; armadura: ninguna), nuestro equipo de cientificos y expertos nos daran la respuesta a ello.

RM(Richard Macmacowix):-Lo que tenemos aqui es a las 2 criaturas mas malvadas y destructivas de la Tierra de Ooo, han causado alboroto y caos al ser liberados de sus dimensiones(en el caso de Hunson) o sus prisiones(en el caso de El Lich), teniendo que ser detenidos por el humano Finn.

En el equipo de Hunson Abadeer, tenemos a Marceline Abaader, hija de Hunson y actual dueña del hacha familiar(su hacha-bajo). M(Marceline):-Mi padre vencera a esa calaca, porque su amuleto es el que le otorga todo su poder, además, con el hacha de la familia podra mostrarle quien es el mas malo en Ooo.-Tambien en el equipo se encuentra Rolod, carcelero de la Nocheosfera. Ro(Rolod, es dolor al reves):- La ventaja de Hunson es que cuando pelea, no duda en matar a su oponente, en especial si este lo ataca considerandose mejor.

Biografia de Hunson Abaader(N/A esta biografia la invente, ya que no hay mucha informacion sobre este personaje): Hunson Abaader fue un humano que trabajaba en una importante compañia de negocios, un dia un extraño vender de objetos ocultos le vendio un amuleto, al ponerselo se transformo en una horrible criatura que devora almas, el collar lo transporto a la Nocheosfera, donde goberno hay por muchos meses, su esposa estaba embarazada y su ADN junto con el de su marido hizo que diera a luz una niña con caracteristicas de ambos, tanto humanas como de demonio, su madre se la llevo lejos de su padre por razones desconocidas, a él no le importo mucho, solo le importaba causar caos y destruccion en la Nocheosfera, despues de la Guerra de los Champiñones volvio a ver a su hija, cuando él se comia sus papas cuando fue a buscarla despues de años de no verla, su relacion con su hija es inestable, y desea que ella lo sustituya en gobernar la Nocheosfera.

En el equipo de El Lich, tenemos a Bonnibel Bubblegum, princesa del Dulce Reino y experta en ciencia. DP(Dulce Princesa):-El Lich es malvado, sadico y sanguinario, sus posibilidades de perder contra Hunson son relativamente bajas, debido a su naturaleza de que al morir consigue otro cuerpo y posiblemente querra el de Hunson.-Tambien en el equipo se encuentra el ex-sargento Christopher Johnson, participante en la Guerra de los Champiñones. CJ(Christopher Johnson):-El Lich se creo hace mas de 1000 años, cuando la guerra estuvo en pleno auge, él es una maquina de matar sin corazon.

Biografia de El Lich: Año 2023, cuando la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones estaba en pleno auge, la bomba atomica llamada "L.I.C.H." cayo en la isla de Manhattan, provocando una explosion que mato a la gran parte de la poblacion humana en el mundo, muchos humanos fueron afectados por ella, causando horribles mutaciones creando monstruos, siendo el peor de todos uno que se le puso de apodo el nombre de la bomba que lo creo, El Lich, en su mente solo estaba la mision original de la bomba, destruir toda la vida en el mundo, en los años que pasaron causo mucho daño, fue por fin detenido por un hombre llamado Billy, siendo encerrado en una prision de ambar en el Dulce Reino por muchos años, hasta que fue liberado por un caracol controlado por sus poderes mentales, pero fue detenido en esta ocasion por el humano Finn, y su hermano Jake.

JD(Jeff Demula):-Bien, lo que tenemos aqui, es a 2 de los seres mas malignos de Ooo, a diferencia de todos los guerreros que hemos puesto a pelear, estos poseen poderes sobrenaturales.

AD(Armand Dorian):-Esto sera mas dificil de comprobar, pero es parecido a cuando hicimos vampiros contra zombies, usaremos sus armas y los poderes que mas usan ambos, luego tomaremos los datos y los introduciremos al simulador para averiguar la respuesta.

RM:-Tenemos en nuestros paneles, a los expertos en ambos guerreros que tuvieron algo que ver con alguno de ellos, o tuvieron encuentros cercanos.

Las armas y poderes de Hunson son:

-El Amuleto de la Nocheosfera,

-El Hacha Familiar,

-La Nube Tempestuosa y

-Las Garras.

Las armas y poderes de El Lich son:

-El Poder Mental,

-El Pozo Toxico,

-El Fuego Verde y

-El Puño Ferreo.

RM:-Probaremos primero las armas de corto alcance, ¿qué tienen?-hablandole a los expertos.

M:-Bueno, mi padre tenia como yo, unas garras afiladas.-Datos del arma:Nombre: Garras; Tamaño: 2cm; Peso: 50g; Material: Keratina.-estas zarpas pueden cortar la carne y dañar organos en el proceso.

AD:-Aqui tenemos un busto de gel de balistica para que lo ataques con tus feroces garras para medir el daño que le causaria al Lich. JD:-OK, ¿lista?. M:-Lista. JD:-OK, 3... 2... 1... destrozalo.-da la señal Jeff y Marceline ataca con sus garras el muñeco dandole zarpazos en el pecho, dañando las costillas, el estomago y luego los intestinos, y luego le entierra las garras en el craneo, volandole la frente y parte de la cabeza y se detiene, el Doctor Armand se acerca a revisar los daños. AD:-Veo que dañaste toda la cavidad toraxica, este tipo perdera la sangre y entrara en shock, y no necesito decir mucho del rostro, lo destrozaste por completo, definitivamente es una muerte segura.

CJ:-Si, pero deben saber que nos enfrentamos a algo que es puro esqueleto, no tiene sangre que perder para que esos zarpazos te sirvan, ademas note que te atoraste un poco en el craneo. M:-Si son tan buenos, muestranos que tenien para superar eso. CJ:-Tenemos el puño ferreo.-Datos del arma: Nombre: Puño Ferreo; Tamaño: 25cm; Peso: 670g; Material: Hueso Petrificado.-El Lich tiene la habilidad de endurecer su puño haciendolo algo parecido a una roca, rompe huesos, destruye organos vitales, todo lo necesario para acabar con sus oponentes. JD:-¿Qué tan fuerte es El Lich?.CJ:-Es 8 veces mas fuerte que un atleta de elite, la radicion de la bomba, le da una fuerza sobrehumana.-Para probarlo, nuestro equipo de expertos trajo a Josh Mark, un atleta de elite. JD:-Bien, aqui tenemos a un forzudo de elite, lo que tiene que hacer es golpear la almohadilla que tiene un sensor de fuerza, al obtener los datos lo multiplicaremos por 8 y pasaremos esa fuerza este brazo mecanico con una roca que simulara la dureza del puño, ¿Listo Josh?. Josh:-Listo. JD:-Golpea.-Josh golpea la almohadilla, el sensor registra 1200 libras de fuerza.-Eso multiplicado por 8 nos da 9600 libras de fuerza, probaremos el brazo con esa fuerza contra este cerdo.-Activan el brazo y el golpeo arranca al cerdo del gancho que esta colgando, el Doctor Armand se acerca a revisar los dañ :-Ese golpe, rompio 10 costillas, el corazon esta reventado al igual que el higado, es como si un auto te atropellara a 210Km/h.

RM:-Bien, ¿qué arma de corto alcance es la mas efectiva?. JD:-La Garras de Hunson son rapidas, pero tardo varios golpes en destrozar el muñeco, mientras el puño ferreo de El Lich solo le tomo destrozar el cerdo en un golpe. AD:-Sin mencionar que El Lich es un esqueleto, no tiene piel, sangre, ni todos sus organos para que un corte lo mate, se necesitaria destrozar su craneo, cosa que Marceline logro, pero la ventaja es para El Lich.

Ventaja para El Lich. Ahora nuestros expertos traen sus armas de alcance mediano, en el lado de Hunson tenemos el Hacha Familiar; Datos del arma: Nombre: Hacha Familiar; Tamaño: 1.53m; Peso: 8Kg; Material: Sangre de Demonio. JD:-Esta hacha, es como otras que hemos visto, ¿qué tiene de especial?. M:-Esta no es un hacha comun, mi padre me la dio y yo lo converti en un bajo por mi gusto por la musica, aun asi, sirve para cortar y abrir portales a la Nocheosfera. DP:-El Lich tambien tiene un arma de mediano alcance, es su poder mental.-Datos del Arma: Nombre: Poder Mental; Tamaño: N(osea ninguno); Peso: N; Material: Energia Esotérica(Magia Impura).-no tenemos a alguien que sepa usarlo, pero tenemos una grabacion de él, usando su poder mental, lo principal que hace es controlar tu cuerpo, causa dolores de cabeza severos, un arma perfecta contra esa hacha. Ro:-El Señor Abaader podria evitar que controlen su mente gracias a su amuleto.-Datos del arma: Nombre: Amuleto de la Nocheosfera; Tamaño: 20cm; Peso: 785g; Material: Caos.-su amuleto contrarrestaria su poder mental. CJ:-No controlaria su mente, pero si le provocaria un dolor de cabeza terrible. AD:-Ese dolor seria un buen distractor, le dara tiempo al Lich para matar a Hunson, el hacha podria cortar al Lich y matarlo.-Para probar ambas armas, pondremos primero a Marceline atacar a 5 cerdos en 30 segundos.-los cerdos simularan los objetivos de debes derrotar, mediremos su daño y pondremos esos datos en la computadora. JD:-Muy bien Marceline, ¿lista?. M:-Lista. JD:-3... 2... 1... acabalo.-Marceline corta, rebana y cercena a los 5 cerdos, la sangre cae al piso a chorros, se termina el tiempo y se detiene.-wow, cuanto daño. AD:-El primer corte atraveso el abdomen del cerdo, el segundo cerdo, esta partido a la mitad, los demas tienen cortes multiples en toda esta zona de los intestinos, definitivamente los acabaste. JD:-Bueno, ahora probaremos el poder mental del Lich contra el amuleto, para eso la Dulce Princesa no trajo la grabadora con el conjuro del Lich.-La Dulce Princesa saca de un bolso unas joyas. DP:-Ponganse esto en sus cabezas.-todos se las ponen menos Marceline.-esto los protegera del conjuro del Lich, Marceline tendra que confiarse del amuleto para que no le controle la mente. M:-Si uso el amuleto me volvere loca. DP:-Por eso le pusimos un sistema que una vez que terminemos el amuleto caera de tu cuello. JD:-Lista Marcy. M:-Lista. JD:-Lista Bonny. DP:-Lista. JD:-3... 2... 1... ahora.-Marceline se pone el amuleto transformandose en la forma monstruosa de su padre, la Dulce Princesa enciende la grabadora y Marceline solo siente unos leves dolores de cabeza que la frenan un poco pero no tanto, la Dulce Princesa presiona un boton que hace que la cuerda del amuleto caiga al suelo volviendo normal a Marceline. M:-No quiero hacer eso de nuevo. AD:-¿Qué sentiste cuando Bonny encendio la grabación?. M:-Sentia una horrible jaqueca, pero no mucha, ese truco no me detuvo por completo.

RM:-¿Qué diremos de las armas a alcance mediano?. AD:-La ventaja es para el hacha familiar, que, esta si es un arma, mientras que el poder mental del Lich solo le ocasiono a Marceline un dolor de cabeza, pero no lo suficiente para derrotar a Hunson. JD:-Sin mencionar que el hacha si causa daños al enemigo, aunque El Lich le quite el amuleto, la ventaja sigue siendo para Hunson Abaader.

Ventaja para Hunson Abaader. Nuestro equipo de cientificos solo tienen que revisar un arma más, la de largo alcance. El Lich saca en combate su fuego verde: Datos del Arma: Nombre: Fuego Verde; Tamaño: N; Peso: N; Material:Fuego, Radiacion. CJ:-El fuego que genera El Lich, es una mezcla de compuestos quimico alojados en la bomba nuclear que lo creo, al tocar la mezcla del Pozo Toxico, su poder aumentara.-Datos del Arma: Nombre:Pozo Toxico; Tamaño: 5.14 metros cuadrados; Peso: N; Material:Legia, Liquido para Encendedor; Amoniaco, Plutonio y Energia Esotérica(por eso la nube tiene forma de craneos).-al haber cientos de ellos en el mundo, se acercara a cualquiera de ellos, y recuperara todo su poder. Ro:-Si, pero el Señor Abaader tambien tiene sus trucos como la nube tempestuo.-Datos del Arma: Nombre:Nube Tempestuosa; Tamaño:N; Peso:N; Material:Vapor de Agua y Energia Oscura.-esa nube puede desintegrar legiones enteras de demonios. JD:-Para esta prueba, primero utilizaremos un lanzallamas, cuyo combustible es una mezcla de materiales radiactivos que simularan el fuego del Lich, para la nube, usaremos el amuleto en este catalizador de energia, que lo hara producir el rayo letal que genera la nube.-Para esto usaremos 2 maniquis, uno con piel de demonio que nos dio Marceline para ver cuanto tardaria El Lich en quemarlo, y el otro fue expuesto al Pozo Toxico para simular la cantidad de radiacion que posee El Lich para que los resultados sean los mas realistas posibles.-El primero en destruir su maniqui con mas daño y menos tiempo tendra la ventaja, 3... 2... 1... fuego.-disparan sus armas, el fuego consume el maniqui con piel, mientras el rayo tarda en desintegrar el maniqui toxico, pasaron 1 y medio y el fuego acaba con el maniqui primero, 5 segundos despues, el rayo destruye su maniqui. AD:-El fuego carcomio la piel y los huesos del maniqui, mientras que este esta hecho polvo, creo que la radiacion que emana del Lich le da un escudo temporal al rayo de la nube, tardo solo 5 segundos mas de lo que tardo el fuego verde. CJ:-El fuego tambien deja a su victima intoxicada por la radiacion. M:-Mi padre es inmune a la radiacion, el hecho de no estar vivo le permitio sobrevivir a la guerra, al igual que yo.

RM:-Esta decision sera dificil, ambas armas son buenas. JD:-Si, pero igualmente la nube tempestuosa de Hunson Abaader desintegro por completo al Lich, pero tardo mas en destruirlo que el fuego verde del Lich, asi que, la vantaja es para El Lich.

Ventaja para El Lich. Ya se realizaron las pruebas, nuestro ingeniero en computacion Max Geiger, sumara los datos al flamante motor de combate y simulara 5000 batallas, y tomara tambien en cuento mas de 100 factores X. JD:-Antes de la pelea, tomemos en cuenta algunos de los factores X que usaremos, empecemos con el instinto asesino. RM:-Hunson Abaader nunca duda si mata a alguien o no, pero lo hace solo porque quiere, mientras que El Lich, fue diseñado para eso, matar, matar y matar hasta que no haya nadie vivo, lo cual a intentado por mas de 1000 años, le dimos a El Lich un 100, contra un 95 de Hunson Abaader. JD:-Bueno ahora califiquemos la tactica. RM:-Hunson Abaader no planea mucho sus ataques, siempre confia en su fuerza y su poder, mientras que El Lich, solo planea cuando su mision lo requiere, tenemos el ejemplo de como engaño a Finn y Jake para quitarles El Enchiridion y luego usarlos para robar las gemas de las princesas disfrazandose de Billy, a Hunson le dimos un 78 contra un 75 de El Lich. JD:-Y por ultimo esta, su resistencia. AD:-Bueno El Lich cuando usa su poder mucho tiempo, tiende a cansarse y necesita ir por el Pozo Toxico mas cercano, mientras que Hunson, su amuleto le otorga energia ilimitada. RM:-Si, pero su problema es que depende mucho de ese amuleto para acabar con su enemigo, si llega a perderlo, perdera su poder, eso tambien debemos ponerlo en el simulador, le dimos a Hunson un 63 contra un 78 de El Lich, debido a su dependencia con el amuleto. JD:-Bueno, basta de charlas, que comienza la pelea. MG(Max Geiger):-Reproduciendo Pelea.

Simulacion:

La Gran Guerra de los Champiñones termino junto con la humanidad que la produjo, un hombre de piel palida, ojos amarillos con una larga pupila roja, cabello negro planchado, orejas y dientes puntiagudos, un traje de ejecutivo negro y de su cuello cuelga un collar con una gema morada, caminaba arrastrando una gran hacha en ese paisaje totalmente gris y sin vida, avanzo a una destruida ciudad y vio a lo lejos un esqueleto con un poco de piel en su craneo, una capucha gris de la que se mostraba una tiara y cuernos de cabra, avanzando mientras detras de él se veia una nube con forma de craneo, El Lich lo mira y le lanza una bola de Fuego Verde, Hunson esquiva su ataque y toma su forma monstruosa y vuela hacia el esqueleto, le lanza un golpe con su Hacha Familiar mandando a volar al Lich a chocar contra un edificio caido, El Lich sale y le lanza mas fuego, Hunson las desvia con su hacha, hace un ademan con sus mano e invoca la Nube Tormentosa que con un rayo destruye el edificio, El Lich cae, pronuncia unas palabras inentendibles causandole un dolor de cabeza a Hunson, este toma su forma normal y le lanza su hacha, esta choca contra El Lich, Hunson se avienta a él y le da zarpazos destrozandole la ropa y la poca piel que le quedaba, El Lich en el suelo le lanza fuego a Hunson mandandolo hacia arriba,Hunson toma su hacha y lanza ataques seguidos a El Lich, el esqueleto dice unas palabras y huye aprovechando que el demonio estaba distraido, Hunson lo persigue, El Lich cansado se detiene cerca de un Pozo Toxico, mete sus manos en él y Hunson le salta encima, El Lich usa su Puño Ferreo golpeando en el estomago de Hunson mandandolo a volar impactandose con un arbol, Hunson en el suelo adolorido manda su nube y le lanza un rayo al Lich, El Lich se cubre con su brazo el cual se empieza a desaparecer, El Lich cerca de Hunson le lanza una vola de fuego desapareciendo la nube, le arranca el amuleto a Hunson y lo lanza lejos dejando a Hunson en ropa interior, El Lich lo levanta y lo golpea varias veces, Hunson le clava sus garras en el craneo del Lich, pero se atora y El Lich aprovecha eso para envolverlo en su Fuego Verde, Hunson es carcomido por las llamas lanzando gritos de dolor, El Lich le da un ultimo golpe, matando a Hunson por completo.

Ganador: El Lich.

MG:-La batalla estuvo muy reñida que casi termina en empate, El Lich gano 2549 veces contra unas 2451 veces de Hunson.

JD:-El Lich gano debido a su alto puntaje en resistencia e instinto asecino, ademas su Fuego Verde y su Puño Ferreo le dieron la ventaja.

CJ:-Hunson sera fuerte, pero es debido a su collar, lo cual lo hizo tambien su punto debil, El Lich en cambio, no se deja ganar facilmente sin pelear.

M:-Aunque mi padre perdio, este es el resultado que da una computadora, no le dieron a mi padre todos sus poderes, solo algunos para estar igual con El Lich, digan lo que digan, para mi es el mejor.

**Yo:-Bueno, este es uno de mis muchos capis que hare de El Guerrero más Letal(Deadliest Warrior), mi siguiente capi es "Rey Helado(Simon Petrikov) vs Rey Flama" diganme, ¿quién creen ustedes que ganaria? tambien pondre sus OC en capitulos futuros, como por ejemplo "Rey Heroe Pen(La Legión de los Heroes) vs El Cuarto Overlord(El Quinto Overlord)" sugieran peleadores, si ponen a Finn, que sea el Finn de sus Fan Fictions, ya que cada uno es diferente y algunos con poderes y armas increibles, como por ejemplo "Rey Helado Finn(Finn el Nuevo Rey Helado) vs Finn Flama(La Venganza de Finn)".**

**George:-Oye, ¿a qué horas piensas terminar "VIAJANDO A REINOS DESCONOCIDOS"?**

**Yo:-Hasta ver un aumento de reviews de ese, no estorbes, ve a besuquearte con la Princesa Azul.**

**George:-A ella no la metas en esto.**

**Yo:-Descuida, tu tambien pelearas, solo necesitare encontrar un buen oponente para ti.**

**George:-Ok, adios.**

**Yo:-Bueno, ahora que se fue, no olviden dejar sus reviews o MP, ya sean opiniones, sugerencias, criticas y demas, ponganlas y recomiendenle a los demas que lean mis fics, tambien los otros que no completo si no resivo nuevos reviews, George187 se despide, y recuenden, Quien se los dijo.**


	2. Rey Helado vs Rey Flama

**Aqui estamos mis queridos lectores, con el capitulo 2 de El Guerrero más Letal, solo recibi 1 voto en review y 2 en PM, aun asi fueron suficientes, contestare aqui algunos reviews.**

**Odradem: **_En esta pagina no halle fics de este programa, ni hay donde escribirlos, por eso hice este crossover aqui por ser mis 2 programas favoritos, aqui uno puede inventar lo que quiera de cada personaje, el hecho de que no se sepamos si Hunson fue antes un humano, no significa que no puedo escribir que si lo fue, puse a DP en el equipo de El Lich, ya que la considere mas experta en el monstruo; yo respeto lo que escribes, sea real o no, por eso debes respetar lo mio._

**Cake324: **_Me alegra que te guste, a mi tambien me gustan tus fics._

**uzunaki: **_Gracias por tu voto amigo y no olvides seguir votando._

**Rey Helado(Simon Petrikov) vs Rey Flama**

**Advertencia**: Podremos a prueba el poder letal de dos grandes guerreros, no intenten imitarlos.

Rey Helado, el más grande orate de Ooo, y gobernante del Reino Helado.

Rey Flama, gobernante del Reino del Fuego, que llego al poder matando a su hermano.

¿Quién... es... el más letal?

Para averiguarlo combinaremos la ciencia y la magia para probar las armas y tacticas de pelea de cada oponente, el ex-agente Richard Macmacowix se sumergira en las tacticas de estos 2 guerreros, el ingeniero bio-medico Jeff Demula aplicara tecnologia moderna para estudiar la informacion mas alla del tiempo-espacio y el jefe medico Armand Dorian examinara las heridas y revelara las caracteristicas fisicas y psicologicas de estos guerreros, esta informacion innovadora se sumara a los enfoques reveladores de un panel asesor y se ingresara a un flamante motor de combate digital, 2 guerreros se enfrentaran, pero solo 1 sera(un ninja lanza un shuriken y aparece el logo del programa) El Guerrero más Letal.

Bienvenidos al Laboratorio de Combate, donde veremos quien saldria victorioso en una pelea a muerte, la pelea es entre El Rey Helado(Estatura: 1.80m; Peso: 75Kg; Armadura: Hielo Permafross) y El Rey Flama(Tamaño: 2.50m; Peso: 90Kg; Armadura: Armadura de Bronce).

RM:-Aqui tenemos a dos reyes de elementos opuesto, eso hara dificil que la batalla se decante de un lado.

AD:-Cierto, el calor hace que el Rey Helado se debilite, mientras que el frio debilita al Rey Flama, creo que esto dependera mas del factor X que de las armas.

En el equipo del Rey Helado se encuentre Simonette Vasquez, Reina Helada de Aaa. RHA(Reina Helada de Aaa):-Los poderes del hielo de Simon apagaran las llamas de ese fogoso, ya que lleva mas de 1000 años usando esos poderes.-También se suma al panel Finn Mertens, Principe Helado de Farmworld. PH(Principe Helado):-La corona mantiene vivo a Simon Petrikov, tambien es su fuente de poder, con eso, el Rey Flama no tiene oportunidad.

Biografia del Rey Helado: Año 2021, 2 años antes de la creacion del Lich, existio un arqueologo llamado Simon Petrikov, descubridor de muchos objetos antiguos entre sus mas conocidos: El Enchiridion y La Corona; cuando en un viaje a Escandinavia compro la corona se la puso frente a Betty su prometida recibiendo visiones de la destruccion del mundo, con el tiempo su piel se volvio azul, su cabello se volvio canoso y le crecio la barba y su temperatura corporal llego a los -30° C, durante la guerra conocio a una niña llamada Marceline, pero no pudo cuidarla debido a que la corona lo volvia loco, años despues perdio la cordura por completo instalandose en una region montañosa donde se convirtio en el Rey Helado.

En el Equipo del Rey Flama tenemos a Carmela Flama, Princesa del Reino de Fuego de Ooo(N/A: en mis fics la Princesa Flama y los demas personajes con nombres inventados se llamaran asi, sea su nombre real o no). PFO(Princesa Flama de Ooo):-Mi padre es un guerrero experto con años de usar sus poderes para pelear, en lugar de usarlos para secuestrar personas.-Tambien se encuentra James Flama, Principe del Reino de Fuego de Aaa. PFA(Principe Flama de Aaa):-Su actitud cruel y su increible uso de la espada y el arco le daran ventaja en el combate, sin mencionar que dirigio a su reino en una guerra contra unos Orcos Guerreros a sus 27 años.

Biografia del Rey Flama: Hijo de una gran dinastia de guerreros Ignitus Flama(N/A ese nombre se lo invente, creo que le queda bien) era el menor de su familia, él y su hermano no se llevaban bien cuando él se dio cuenta que su hermano seria rey, cuando su hermano dormia, él le lanzo agua encima extinguiendolo provocando a sus sobrinos un odio hacia él, con su hermano fuera del camino alcanzo el puesto de Rey del Reino de Fuego, participo en muchas guerras, pero su mas famosa es la guerra entre los elementales de fuego y los orcos guerreros, dirigio a sus tropas a un sendero de maleza seca que impregnaron con combustible para hacerles una emboscada, cuando el ejercito de Orcos paso por esa zona los elementos de fuego incendiaron la maleza obteniendo la victoria en la guerra.

Ya se hicieron las pruebas de las armas, comparando cada una segun su función:

En armas de largo alcance, el arco y flecha de fuego del Rey Flama fue derrotado por la tormenta de caranvanos del Rey Helado.

JD:-El arco y flecha son letales pero tarda mucho en recargarse y solo lanza un proyectil a la vez, mientras que la tormenta de caranvanos lanza muchas estacas de hielo, la ventaja es para el Rey Helado.-Ventaja para el Rey Helado.

En fuentes de poder, La Corona Helada se enfrento al nucleo elemental de fuego.

AD:-El Nucleo Elemental es mejor que la corona, ya que no puede ser removido sin matar al Rey Flama en el proceso, la ventaja es para el Rey Flama.-Ventaja para el Rey Flama.

En armas de alcance mediano, la espada de fuego se enfrento al escudo y espada de hielo.

JD:-La espada de fuego tiene la ventaja por ser grande y lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir el escudo de hielo.-Ventaja para el Rey Flama.

En armas de corto alcance el puño llameante se enfrento a los chacos sorpresa(N/A: los que usa el Rey Helado en la batalla Magica).

JD:-Los chacos solo sirve para distraer al oponente al momento de la pelea, mientras que los puños llameantes queman al oponente al contacto, otra ventaja para Ignitus Flama.-Ventaja para el Rey Flama.

Y por ultimo, en armas elementales, las bolas de fuego se enfrentaron al rayo congelante.

JD:-Ambos ataques al colisionar se extiguen o derriten creando una nube de vapor, ambos ataques son letales.-Empate para ambos guerreros.

Para desempatar, la armadura de hielo se enfrento al titan de fuego.

AD:-El titan de fuego puede ser controlado con los rayos congelantes, mientras que la armadura de hielo es dura y resistente a las bolas de fuego del Rey Flama, la ventaja es para Simon Petrikov.-Ventaja para el Rey Helado.

Solo falta algo que agregar al flamante motor de combate, el factor X, se le dieron datos numericos a mas de 100 factores X que podrian hacer que la batalla se decante de un lado.

RM:-Bueno ya le dimos valores numericos a los factores X, empecemos con la salud mental. AD:-En mi opinion, ambos estan locos, pero el Rey Helado es el que esta peor, la corona corrompio su mente volviendolo un sociopata, mientras que el Rey Flama solo es sadico; al Rey Flama le dimos un 54 contra un 13 del Rey Helado.

RM:-¿Qué valor le dieron al entrenamiento?. JD:-Los elementales de fuego reciben un entrenamiento intensivo durante su niñez para volverlos mejores guerreros, el Rey Helado no entrena mucho, solo usa los ataques que la corona le enseña cuando se le antoja; al Rey Flama le dimos un 93 contra un 77 del Rey Helado.

RM:-Ahora valores el instinto asesino. AD:-En instinto asesino el Rey Flama se lleva la medalla de oro, puesto que él cuando alguien le molesta lo mata sin pensarlo 2 veces, mientras el Rey Helado a veces siente compasion con alguien y a veces lo congela sin matarlo, pero cuando se enoja si llega a hacerlo; le dimos un 100 al Rey Flama contra un 48 del Rey Helado.

RM:-Ahora sigue lo mas importante, la resistencia a ambientes hostiles. AD:-El Rey Helado pierde sus poderes en ambientes calurosos, pero el Rey Flama en ambientes muy frios no solo se debilita, sino que se desmaya y le daria al Rey Helado cierta ventaja; le dimos un 45 al Rey Helado contra un 40 del Rey Flama.

-Bueno, basta de charlas, que comience la pelea.-presiona un boton de su computadora.

Simulación:

El Rey Helado se encontraba recostado en las praderas, teniendo a su lado una escultura en hielo de la Dulce Princesa; el Rey Flama lo observa entre unos arbustos, toma su arco y desenfunda una flecha de fuego, dispara su flecha pero el Rey Helado levanta la escultura y esta recibe la flecha derritiendose, el Rey Helado molesto observa al culpable y le lanza un monton de caranvanos, el Rey Flama los esquiva y lanza otra flecha, el Rey Helado la congela con su rayo congelante y luego congela el arco y parte de la mano de Flama, Flama derrite el hielo y deja su arco para lanzar bolas de fuego (N/A: mejor los llamo RF y RH), RH lanza rayo congelantes apagando algunas bolas de fuego y se embuelve en una armadura de hielo logrando bloquear las demas, RF corre hacia él y golpea la armadura con los puños llameantes agrietando la armadura, RH preocupado saca sus chacos y le pega en la cara a RF para escapar volando de ahi, RF se transforma en un titan de fuego y persigue a RH quemando todo a su paso, lanza una bola de fuego a RH haciendolo caer; viendo a su oponente en el suelo RF lanza una bola de fuego, pero RH reacciona y la apaga, luego lanza un rayo congelante al RF volviendolo a su forma original, RH saca su espada y escudo de hielo, levanta su espada para darle un golpe final, pero RF saca su espada de fuego y bloquea la estocada de RH, las espadas de ambos competidores chocan entre si dejando una estela de vapor en el ambiente, haciendolo muy caliente para RH y muy humedo para RF, debilitados continuan peleando con sus espadas, RF rompe el escudo de RH y luego atraviesa el pecho del mismo con la espada de fuego envolviendolo en llamas y matandolo, saca la espada del cadaver incinerado y lanza un grito de victoria.

Ganador: El Rey Flama

-El Rey Flama gano 3017 batallas siendo su mejor arma la espada de fuego, el Rey Helado por otra parte solo gano 1983 peleas siendo su mejor arma su rayo congelante.

RM:-No me gusta apoyar a los locos, pero a veces hay que prestarle atencion a los locos para conocerlos mejor.

RHA:-El fogoso tuvo suerte, se enfrento a un anciano decrepito, si la pelea hubiera sido conmigo o con el Principe Helado el resultado habria sido otro.

PFO:-No fue suerte, su instinto asesino y su falta de compasion, hacen a mi padre, El Guerrero más Letal.

**Aqui termina el segundo capitulo de El Guerrero más Letal, en el siguiente capitulo: Gladiador Fantasma vs Guerrero Esqueleto, elijan a su favorito.**

**Bueno hasta aqui, dejen sus reviews o PM, ya sean criticas constructivas, positivas o negativas, quiero saber su opinion, por los que no lo saben, pueden dejar reviews sin necesidad de un perfil; gracias por leer, George187 se despide, que Dios bendiga sus hogares y hasta la proxima y recuerden, quien se los dijo.**


	3. Gladiador Fantasma vs Guerrero Esqueleto

**Aquí**** estamos mis queridos lectores, con el capitulo 3 de El Guerrero más Letal, contestare aquí algunos reviews.**

**Ghostbell777:** Me alegra que te guste, es cierto que olvide ese detalle pero igual son más de 100 factores a considerar, lo de Glod vs el Buho Cosmico me sera difícil por no haber mucha información de ellos.

**AkumuHoshi: **Habran muchas mi amiga, Jake vs Me-Mow ya se vio en la serie en un episodio del mismo nombre.

**Uzinaki: **Gracias por tu voto, se que puedo contar con él.

**NAZH045: **Tus puntos de vista son muy acertados.

**Gladiador Fantasma vs Guerrero Esqueleto**

**Advertencia**: _Podremos a prueba el poder letal de dos grandes guerreros, no intenten imitarlos._

Gladiador Fantasma: Guerreros de la época romana que sirven al Rey Peleador.

Guerrero Esqueleto: Luchadores de ultratumba cuya muerto no detiene su sed de batalla.

¿Quién... es... el más letal?

Para averiguarlo combinaremos la ciencia y la magia para probar las armas y tácticas de pelea de cada oponente, el ex-agente Richard Macmacowix se sumergirá en las tácticas de estos 2 guerreros, el ingeniero bio-medico Jeff Demula aplicara tecnología moderna para estudiar la información mas allá del tiempo-espacio y el jefe medico Armand Dorian examinara las heridas y revelara las características físicas y psicológicas de estos guerreros, esta información innovadora se sumara a los enfoques reveladores de un panel asesor y se ingresara a un flamante motor de combate digital, 2 guerreros se enfrentaran, pero solo 1 sera(un ninja lanza un shuriken y aparece el logo del programa) El Guerrero más Letal.

Bienvenidos al Laboratorio de Combate, donde veremos quien saldría victorioso en una pelea a muerte entre los Gladiadores Fantasma(Altura: 2m; Peso: 40Kg; Armadura: Casco y Hombreras) y los Guerreros Esqueleto(Altura: 1.75m; Peso: 5Kg; Armadura: Cota de Malla y Casco)

RM:-En este capitulo pondremos a pelear a 2 tipos de guerreros que, a pesar de estar muertos continuaron con las batallas.

JD:-La diferencia entre los Gladiadores Fantasmas y los fantasmas comunes es que los gladiadores son sólidos pueden golpearte muy fuerte y puedes golpearlos para acabarlos.

AD:-Lo malo de cada uno, es que son algo torpes, con un solo golpe fuerte puedes acabarlos.

RM:-Y por eso la pelea sera de 5 vs 5, así la pelea no se acabara por un tiro de gracia.

En el equipo de los Gladiadores Fantasmas tenemos Ian Rogers, historiador de la antigua Roma. IA(Ian Rongers):-Los Gladiadores son criminales o soldados enemigos que sirven como entretenimiento a los romanos, se enfrentan a animales salvajes y a otros gladiadores haciéndolos grandes guerreros.-también se une al equipo de los Gladiadores el Rey Peleador, gobernante de los Gladiadores Fantasmas. RP(Rey Peleador):-Mis Gladiadores Fantasmas... son... guerreros formidables, a diferencia de los Guerreros Esqueletos... ellos si tienen cerebro.

Biografía de los Gladiadores Fantasma: Los valientes guerreros provenientes de diferentes partes del mundo eran tomados prisioneros por el Rey Peleador(en ese tiempo estaba completo) y obligados a pelear contra los demás, los que caían en batalla estaban condenados a repetir la batallas eternamente sufriendo la muerte en muchas ocasiones, algunos se revelaban contra el Rey Peleador, pero sus fantasmas los vencían por el poder de la espada del Rey Peleador condenandolos también, los más comunes eran los que son hermanos o amigos batallando por ser el campeón del Rey Peleador, su miseria continuo siglos hasta que el Rey fue derrotado por los hermanos Finn y Jake, rompiendo la espada del Rey Peleador liberando sus almas.

En el equipo de los Guerreros Esqueletos tenemos a Robert Costmaya, experto en armas del siglo XIII. RC(Robert Costmaya):-Los Guerreros Esqueletos podrían ganarles a los Gladiadores Fantasma debido a que tienen siglos de entrenamiento.-también se une al equipo Finn Mertens, experto en combates cuerpo a cuerpo y héroe de Ooo. F:-Me he enfrentado a esos gladiadores y su habilidad al combate es cuestionable por ser los que perdieron las peleas para entretener al Rey Peleador.

Biografía de los Guerreros Esqueleto: Los Guerreros Esqueletos son los cadáveres de los soldados que cayeron en batalla en distintos lugares y épocas a pesar de estar muertos, sus habilidades con las armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo se conservaron en ellos durante siglos, los más comunes eran Celtas, Persas, Caballeros Medievales y Mongoles, muchos eran revividos por Hunson Abaader, los Reyes Vampiro o incluso El Lich para que pelearan junto a ellos, su resistencia y fuerza es cuestionable debido a su falta de piel y órganos vitales.

Ya se probaron las armas de cada peleador y se subió la información al simulador de combate.

En armas de corto alcance, los Cestus(**guante con puas en los nudillos**) y la Tijera(**Una navaja atada a la muñeca**) se enfrentaron a la Espada de Huesos(**espada de hierro con mango de hueso**). JD:-la Espada de Huesos es la mejor, ya que con ella el luchador no necesita acercarse tanto, la ventaja es para el Guerrero Esqueleto.-Ventaja para el Guerrero Esqueleto.

En armas de alcance mediano, la Red y el Tridente masacraron la Lanza de Garfio(**es una vara de metal con un gancho**). AD:-Ambas armas son mortales, pero con la Red se pueden enredar las piernas del enemigo para matarlo con el Tridente, la ventaja es para el Gladiador Fantasma.-Ventaja para el Gladiador Fantasma.

En armas de largo alcance, la Honda fue derrotada por el Arco y :-Con la Honda hay una corta probabilidad de acertarle al oponente, con el Arco y Flecha tienes mejor precisión.-Ventaja para el Guerrero Esqueleto.

En armas especiales, la Espada Sica(**la hoja de la espada es curva**) se enfrento al Garrote Zarwar(**un garrote con dibujos en zig-zag y un clavo en un lado**). JD:-El garrote no produce mucho daño debido a la posición del clavo y su material tan ligero, en cambio la espada produce mucho más daño.-Ventaja para el Gladiador Fantasma.

Solo falta algo para completar los datos para el simulador, el factor X, se le han dado valores numéricos a más de 100 factores que podrían hacer que la batalla se decante de un lado.

RM:-Ya le asignamos los valores numéricos a los factores X, empecemos con el entrenamiento. AD:-En el entrenamiento los Guerreros Esqueletos se llevan la victoria, debido a que tienen decenas de siglos de experiencia en combate, mientras que los Gladiadores Fantasma tienen unas cuantas décadas le dimos al los Esqueletos un 89 contra un 69 de los Gladiadores.

RM:-Ahora valoremos el instinto asesino. JD:-El instinto asesino fue difícil de medir, debido a que ninguno mata por cuenta propia, sino que lo hacen como si estuvieran programados para eso; le dimos a ambos un 77 por estar diseñados para matar.

RM:-Probemos ahora la resistencia. JD:-Los Guerreros Esqueletos no poseen mucha resistencia debida a su falta de piel y órganos aunque sus armaduras los protegen lo suficiente, en cambio los Gladiadores Fantasma son mucho más resistentes por sus armaduras y su piel que soporta más impactos un golpe letal los mataría; Le dimos a los Gladiadores un 80 contra un 70 de los Guerreros Esqueleto.

RM:-Bien, con los datos ya colocados iniciemos la simulación.-el técnico aprieta un botón encendiendo la computadora.

Simulación:

Cinco Guerreros Esqueleto avanzaban por unas colinas cerca de un gran coliseo, en ese coliseo un hombre con muchas heridas, de color negro, tuerto y una gran espada ve a los esqueletos, alza su espada y aparecen 5 Gladiadores Fantasma.-Desháganse de ellos... mis... campeones.-obedeciendo la orden de su rey los gladiadores avanzan a donde están los esqueletos, un gladiador pone una piedra en su Honda, la hace girar y arroja la piedra golpeando a un esqueleto en el cráneo matándolo, los demás esqueletos se colocan en posición de pelea, uno prepara su Arco y Flecha y dispara matando a un gladiador, los gladiadores corren hacia ellos con sus armas preparadas, el esqueleto dispara otra flecha matando a otro gladiador, los gladiadores cerca de ellos preparan sus armas y uno con su Red enreda al arquero, se acerca a él y le clava su Tridente en la cabeza, un esqueleto toma su Garrote Zarwar y golpea al gladiador, el esqueleto prepara un golpe, pero el gladiador bloquea el golpe con el Tridente, se quita al esqueleto de encima y lo golpea en la cara con el Cestus, el esqueleto contraataca con el Garrote y le clava el clavo en su torso matándolo avanza el esqueleto a donde esta otro gladiador y lo golpea en su casco, el gladiador usa la Tijera y le corta la columna vertebral al esqueleto dejando sin piernas y luego le aplasta el cráneo con su pie, quedando dos de cada uno los esqueletos huyen pero son perseguidos por los gladiadores, uno prepara su Honda y lanza la piedra pero esta falla el impacto, en una pendiente los 4 guerreros ruedan varios metros y llegan a una planicie rocosa, un esqueleto se levanta y mata a un gladiador con su Lanza Garfio clavandole el gancho en el cuello, el otro esqueleto se acerca con el Garrote Zarwar y lanza un golpe pero el gladiador la esquiva con un giro y lo atraviesa con la Espada Sica, el gladiador contra para lanzar una estocada al otro esqueleto, el esqueleto lo nota y bloquea el ataque con su lanza, el gladiador con unos movimientos de su espada le quita la lanza al esqueleto, el esqueleto prepara su Espada de Huesos y ambos combatientes pelean con sus espadas, el gladiador lanza una estocada que rasga la cota de malla del esqueleto, el esqueleto golpea con la espada el casco del gladiador aturdiendolo y esqueleto aprovecha para lanzar un corte a las piernas de gladiador dejando un gran corte, luego uno en el estomago y luego le clava la hoja en la garganta del gladiador, el esqueleto guarda su espada y se retira del lugar.

Ganador: Guerrero Esqueleto.

RM:-La batalla estuvo muy reñida que casi termina en empate, los Gladiadores Fantasma tuvieron un puntaje de 2497 victorias siendo su mejor arma la Red y el Tridente, pero los Guerreros Esqueleto los superaron con 2503 victorias siendo su mejor arma la Espada de Huesos.

JD:-Esto nos demuestra, que a pesar de estar muerto un guerrero siempre sera un guerrero.

RP:-Mis Gladiadores Fffffantasma... quizás hayan perdido la batalla... pero aun así son mis mejores tropas.

F:-Los Gladiadores Fantasmas son más torpes que los Guerreros Esqueleto, por sus armas y su experiencia en combate, son El Guerrero más Letal.

**En el siguiente capítulo de El Guerrero más Letal sera Vladimir Krad(OC vampiro de George187) vs Mart Abaader(OC vampiro de NAZH045), voten por su favorito.**

**Bueno hasta aqui, dejen sus reviews o PM, ya sean criticas constructivas, positivas o negativas, quiero saber su opinión por los que no lo saben, pueden dejar reviews sin necesidad de un perfil; gracias por leer, que Dios bendiga sus hogares y hasta la próxima y recuerden, quien se los dijo.**


	4. Vladimir Krad vs Mart Abaader

**Aqui estamos mis queridos lectores, con el capitulo 4 de El Guerrero más Letal; quisiera decirles que cambie el formato a narrativa, espero les guste; lamento informar que ya no contestare los reviews que dejan, bueno, que empiece la pelea.**

**Vladimir Krad vs Mart Abaader**

**Advertencia**: _Podremos a prueba el poder letal de dos grandes guerreros, no intenten imitarlos._

Vladimir Krad: _Ex-esposo de Marceline y Rey Maligno de los Vampiros._

Mart Abaader: _Medio hermano de Marceline y más sanguinario que su propio padre._

¿Quién... es... el más letal?

Para averiguarlo combinaremos la ciencia y la magia para probar las armas y tacticas de pelea de cada oponente, el ex-agente Richard Macmacowix se sumergira en las tacticas de estos 2 guerreros, el ingeniero bio-medico Jeff Demula aplicara tecnologia moderna para estudiar la informacion mas alla del tiempo-espacio y el jefe medico Armand Dorian examinara las heridas y revelara las caracteristicas fisicas y psicologicas de estos guerreros, esta informacion innovadora se sumara a los enfoques reveladores de un panel asesor y se ingresara a un flamante motor de combate digital, 2 guerreros se enfrentaran, pero solo 1 sera(un ninja lanza un shuriken y aparece el logo del programa) El Guerrero más Letal.

Bienvenidos al Laboratorio de Combate, donde veremos quien saldria victorioso en una pelea a muerte entre Vladimir Krad(Altura: 1.80m; Peso: 80Kg; Armadura: Ninguna) y Mart Abaader(Altura: 1.80m; Peso: 70Kg; Armadura: Ninguna).

-Hoy probaremos a 2 OCs vampiros que en alguna parte de la historia tuvieron algo que ver con Marceline.-dijo Richard.

-Lo interesante de estos vampiros es que ellos murieron en manos de Marceline o Finn.-dijo Jeff.

En el equipo de Vladimir tenemos a Jorge Vallecillo, creador de este personaje.-Vladimir podría ganar ya que a diferencia de los vampiros tradicionales el es inmune al sol, además por el hecho de que alcanzo ese titulo de rey por juntar a todas las tribus vampiricas del mundo.-también se une al equipo Marshall Lee, actual Rey Vampiro de Aaa.-Este chico ganara por su sanguiraria y sádica actitud, además de que no esta tan loco como Mart.

Biografía de Vladimir Krad: Nació en un pueblo donde quemaron a sus padres por ser vampiros, los tíos de él lo criaron hasta que a su edad de 21 años en donde dejo de crecer; su tribu se encontraba dividida así que se le ocurrió juntar a todas las tribus para acabar con los humanos, ellos le creyeron y acabaron con los humanos de ese pueblo y lo nombraron su gobernante, gobernó 1500 años y conoció a Marceline Abaader a quien él decidió convertir en su reina al ver su belleza y poder, a Marceline no le gusto eso de matar gente pues Simón no la educo en eso, asi que mientras su esposo dormía en su trono ella le clava una cruz en el corazón matándolo pero ella siendo herida un poco, así se volvió la Reina Vampiro. En Farmworld al jamas convertir a Marceline, Vladimir siguió gobernando con sus fechorías y asesinatos hasta que fue muerto por el Príncipe Helado. Por haber bebido la sangre de un poderoso mago a sus 500 años se volvió inmune al sol.

En el equipo de Mart se encuentra Javier Ruiz, creador de este personaje.-Mart no puede morir por nada excepto el sol, él posee como arma la cross, la cual es la debilidad de otros vampiros.-también se encuentra en el equipo Hunson Abaader, gobernante de la Nocheosfera y padre de Mart.-Mi hijo derrotara a mi yerno debido a que por sus venas corre sangre Abaader que le permite matar a sus oponentes sin piedad.

Biografía de Mart Abaader: Mart se convirtio en vampiro a la edad de 15 años años, Hudson lo encontro al borde de la muerte, dandole de su sangre Mart se convirtio en vampiro e hijo de Hudson, Mart inverno durante mil años para poder crecer hasta la edad de 21 años, al despertar se desato un terrible sed de sangre dentro del, una sed insaciable, aniquilo ciudades enteras el solo con tal de satisfacerla, Hudson al darse cuenta de lo peligroso que era lo encadeno encima de una montaña para que el sol hiciera su trabajo sucio, pero de alguna forma Mart sobrevivio y planeo su oscura venganza;entreno con base a todo lo que Hudson le enseño, aprendio la "sed de Sangre", la piel de hierro y otros poderes de vampìros pero al darse cuenta de que jamas venceria a su padre decidio esperar, espero miles de años hasta que la oportunidad se resento, la unica debilidad de Hudson, su hija Marceline, que a pesar de ser su hermana no se tento su corazon en utilizarla como cebo.

En armas de Corto Alcance, las Garras de Acero perdierón contra las Garras de Sombras.-Las garras de Acero podrán cortar todo a su paso, pero las Garras de Sombras al cortar a alguién dejan un aura que evita que la herida se sane por ningun medio, la ventaja es para Vladimir.-dijo Armand Dorian, Ventaja para Vladimir Krad.

En armas de Alcance Mediano, el Hacha Familiar(parecido al bajo de Marceline) y la Espada del Augurio Carmesi(una espada roja, con diseños del sol y la luna y 2 alas de vapiro en el mango) demostraron su poder letal.-Ambas armas son increíbles, ambas absorben el aura de ambos vampiros y pueden lanzar cortes magnificos, es un empate.-Ventaja para ambos combatientes.

En armas de Largo Alcance, la Cross derrotó a las Gölgeler küreler(esferas de sombras).-La Cross es mejor debido a que puede lanzar rayos de energía(como en Dante's Infernus), además de que es la debilidad de los vampiros al ser una cruz.-Ventaja para Mart Abaader.

En armas especiales, la Sed de Sangre se enfrento a la Gölgeler Metamorfoz(transformación a forma vampiro).-Con la Sed de Sangre Mart no necesita transformarse, en cambio Vladimir tendrá mejor sus habilidades pero se vuelve puro instinto en vez de estrategia.-Ventaja para Mart Abaader.

Solo falta algo por medir, el factor X, se le dieron valores numericos a más de 100 factores X que provocarían que la batalla se decante de un lado.

-En la agresividad Mart Abaader es el mejor, ya que se enoja facilmente y su exceso de confianza serían su peor debilidad.-Mart tiene un 95 contra un 90 de Vladimir.

-En fuerza Vladimir tiene la ventaja, al ser el Rey Vampiro posee una fuerza mayor a la de Mart.-Vladimir posee un 100 contra un 98 de Mart.

-En el ambiente Vladimir tiene la ventaja ya que puede pelear en cualquier lugar y hora gracias a su inmunidad al sol, mientras que Mart tiene el sol como única debilidad.-Vladimir posee un 80 contra un 65 de Mart.

-En táctica Mart Abaader tiene la ventaja debido a que siempre tiene un plan para cualquier problema y no le importa los medios para llevarlo a cabo.-Mart tiene un 90 contra un 63 de Vladimir.

Ya sumaron los datos y es hora de que comience la pelea.

Simulación:

Es de noche en un paisaje arido y abandonado, a lo lejos en una colina se aprecia un enorme castillo tétrico donde habitan las criaturas más odiadas del mundo, Vampiros. En la sala del trono se ve a Vladimir sentado junto a su esposa Marceline.-Cariño.-dijo Vladimir.-tengo hambre, traeme una copa de sangre.-Como digas cielo.-Marceline flota hacia la mazmorra donde se encuentra con algunos prisioneros, se acerca a uno y le corta el cuello llenando una copa con sangre, Marceline regresa a la sala del trono pero en el camino es golpeada por alguien, el ser la toma del cuello y se bebe la copa.-Hola hermanita, ¿me extrañaste?-¿Qué haces aqui Mart?-Arreglando unos asuntos pendientes.-Mart le clava a Marceline una estaca y luego va donde Vladimir.-Hola cuñado.-Veo que tienes agallas para venir a mi castillo sin invitación.-Eso no importa, lo que es importa es acabarte.-Mart corre hacia Vladimir y lanza un golpe con sus Garras de Acero, Vlad salta y las garras se clavan en el trono, Mart se suelta y empieza a flotar a la altura de Vlad y lanza varios arañazos que Vlad logra esquivar, Vlad saca sus garras y rasguña a Mart provocandole una herida que se cura rápidamente, Vlad cubre sus garras con un aura negra y lanza un corte a la cara de Mart que no se le cierra, Mart saca la Cross y lanza un rayo que impacta a Vlad y lo manda a volar atravezando el suelo y cayendo 2 pisos, Vlad se reincorpora y nota a Mart volar hacia él, Vlad le lanza muchas esferas de sombras que Mart esquiva con muchas piruetas en el aire, alista la Cross y le dispara pero Vlad de un salto la esquiva, Vlad rompe una vitrina y saca la Espada del Augurio Carmesi y de una estoca le quita la Cross a Mart, Mart se quita su collar y este se transforma en el Hacha Familiar, ambas armas empiezan a desprender un aura negra y ambos contendientes empienzan a pelear, el sonido metalico de ambas armas se escuchaba en el castillo, Vlad le lanza una patada a Mart pero este la frena con su puño y de un jalón lanza a Vlad a la vitrina atravezando la pared, Mart recoge la Cross y entra a la otra habitación que era un cuarto de tortura, recibe un golpe detras de él que era de Vlad que le había arrojado un potro(**esa mesa donde estiraban a la gente**), Mart le lanza un golpe con su hacha pero Vlad la frena con su espada, le da un empujon y lanza 5 ondas oscuras de su espada, Mart frena 2 de ellas con su Hacha pero las otras 3 le impactan dejandole 3 golpes, Mart muy molesto activa la Sed de Sangre provocando en sus ojos un brillo rojo, de un hachazo rápido Mart le deja un corte profundo en el pecho de Vlad, Vladimir ataca con sus Garras de Sombras pero Mart le frena ambas manos y le lanza un rodillazo en la mandibula de Vlad mandolo a volar atravezando el techo, Vlad enojado se empieza a transformar volviendose su piel café grisaceo, sus ojos negros con pupilas rojas, sus garras y colmillos crecen y de su espalda le salen alas, Mart sube y recibe un puñetazo de Vlad estrellandose contra una mesa, ambos combatientes vuelan hacia el otro y se lanzan varios golpes, Mart se posa en la espalda de Vlad y le arranca un ala, Vlad se cae de espaldas contra el suelo encima de Mart y vuelve a su forma normal y Mart desactiva la Sed de Sangre, Vladimir toma su espada algo cansado y se acerca al cuerpo de Mart, Mart se levanta cansado y toma su hacha y pelean ambos enemigos con sus armas, Mart saca la Cross y la posa en el pecho de Vlad y lanza un rayo mandando a volar a Vlad estrellandose con una pared y caer en el suelo lastimado, Mart camina lentamente hacia Vlad, Vlad intenta arrastrarse para tomar su espada pero Mart lo toma de las piernas y lo golpea en la cara con la Cross para luego clavarsela en su corazón convirtiendose Vlad en un monton de polvo, Mart se levanta y lanza un grito de victoria.

Ganador: Mart Abaader.

-Esta pelea fue la más reñida ya que Mart ganó con 2501 victorias siendo su mejor arma la Cross mientras que Vladimir solo consiguió 2499.-dijo Jeff Demula.

-Admitó que Vladimir perdió.-dijo Jorge.-pero aún asi es mi mejor personaje.

-Dicen que la experiencia se mide con la edad, si medimos los 8000 años de Mart contra los 2500 de Vladimir, es obvio quien es el mejor.

**En el próximo capítulo: Dulce Mafia vs Duendes Bandidos; si quieren votar haganlo mejor en PM para que no se vea el resultado. Tardare más en subir los demás capítulos de mis fics por mis trabajos y mi examen de admisión para la Universidad, trabajare en el fic de Encuentro entre Humanos, Las Crónicas de un Príncipe Helado y debo avisar que el fic de Digimon será borrado para rehacerlo mucho mejor.**

**Si quieren conocer mejor a Vladimir lean el fic de Matias the Killer sobre Hora de Aventura(yo le preste el OC), si quieren conocer mejor a Mart lean el fic de NAZH045 de DOS MUNDOS.**

**Bueno hasta aqui, dejen sus reviews o PM, ya sean criticas constructivas, positivas o negativas, quiero saber su opinion, por los que no lo saben, pueden dejar reviews sin necesidad de un perfil; gracias por leer, que Dios bendiga sus hogares y hasta la proxima y recuerden, quien se los dijo.**


End file.
